Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: Devon Siskin.
The present invention relates to anew and distinct dwarf variety of Carnation that is grown for its compact habit, long flowering and distinctive flower pattern. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthusxc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program was to produce varieties exhibiting a compact growth habit, new flower color forms and a long flowering season. The breeding program was established in 1985 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom, xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99, is an open pollinated seedling resulting from over 100 seedlings from the variety Dianthus xe2x80x98Kessock Delightxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 is a hybrid produced by induced hybridization and was selected by the inventor in 1997 for its distinctive flowering pattern, compact habit and long flowering season. The male parent is an unidentified Dianthus and the female parent is Dianthus xe2x80x98Kessock Delightxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent plant by flower color, shorter sterns, unique flower pattern, more compact habit, larger flower, and free flowering. In comparison, the plant most similar to xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 also Dianthus xe2x80x98Kessock Delightxe2x80x99. The flower of xe2x80x98Kessock Delightxe2x80x99 is a solid purple color (83C) and is 2 cm. in diameter, whereas the flower petals of xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 are made up of five colors that include white, pink and shades of reddish purple, and the flower measures 3.75 cm. in diameter.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished in 1998 by the inventor using softwood shoot cuttings in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 exhibits a loose cushion or mounding growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 exhibits a distinctive flower pattern.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 exhibits free flowering fragrant flowers with colors that include white, pink, and purple on an individual flower.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 reaches 25 cm. in height including flower stalks and 20 cm. in width at maturity.
5. The lastingness of an individual xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 flower is 5-10 days.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 is long flowering, blooming from April to October.
7. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Siskinxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.